


Hold the Phone: A Choose-Your-Own TWRP Adventure

by somethingsintheair



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Merch Lord Dylan makes a very brief appearance, Reader Insert, it's pretty short it was just a little experiment!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: After a TWRP show, you find a phone onstage. One of the band members must have left it behind.What will you do?





	Hold the Phone: A Choose-Your-Own TWRP Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So. I got this idea a couple days ago and threw it together in a few hours over on [my tumblr](https://somethiingsintheair.tumblr.com/htpstart). I wanted to make it more accessible to mobile users and also just put it on a more functional platform, so here we are! Please let me know if you find any mistakes or broken links.
> 
> I used [this skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514573) by La_Temperanza to make this work!

### > START <

You’ve just attended one of the best concerts of your life. TWRP always puts on a great show, and tonight was no exception. You spend a good amount of time hanging out after the show, talking to fellow fans and having a few drinks (of water, if you’re underage, because you’re a law-abiding citizen).  
  
You wander back over to the stage to see if you can get a look at the setlist when you spot it– a cell phone sitting on the edge of the stage. None of your fellow concert-goers are anywhere nearby.

> Look at the lockscreen.  
> Give the phone to the merch guy.  
> Take matters into your own hands.

### > Give the phone to the merch guy

You approach the merch table, glad to see most of the line has dwindled by then. You explain your situation to Merch Lord Dylan and he laughs in response.

“Again?” he asks. “Thank you so much. He always does this, you saved us a drive back from the hotel.”

Mission accomplished. You pass the phone over and Dylan offers you a free t-shirt for your efforts.

**END**

Play again?

### > Look at the lockscreen.

The phone’s background is a nice photo of a galaxy. The notifications are all various likes and comments from TWRP’s social media, and a few ‘Have a great show tonight!’ texts from names you don’t recognize. This definitely belongs to one of the members of the band.

> Give the phone to the merch guy.  
> Take matters into your own hands.

### > Take matters into your own hands.

You manage to find your way backstage, where you’d seen the band wander off to. There’s a narrow hallway with four different rooms– dressing rooms, you can only assume. Perhaps you’ll find the owner in one of these?

> Knock on the first door.  
> Knock on the second door.  
> Knock on the third door.  
> Knock on the fourth door.  
> Lose your nerve.  


### > Knock on the first door.

You knock on the door closest to you. There’s no response.

> Knock again.  
> Give up and try another door.

### > Knock again.

Still no response. Not even a sound.

> Knock again.  
> Give up and try another door.

### > Knock again.

You’re persistent, huh? Still nothing.

> Just open the door.  
> Give up and try another door.

### > Just open the door.

You open the door to find a small dressing room. All the lights are on, but despite that, Commander Meouch is sound asleep on the couch. A ceiling fan is blowing gently through his mane.

> Touch the mane.  
> Resist the urge.

### > Resist the urge.

Despite how soft his mane looks, you decide not to risk it. Probably a smart move, as you wouldn’t know how the hell to explain yourself if he woke up. 

> Leave the phone with him.  
> Try another door.

### > Touch the mane.

You give his head a little pat. It’s soft. He doesn’t react. 

> Leave the phone with him.  
> Try another door.

### > Leave the phone with him.

You set the phone down on the side table. You’re not even sure if it’s his, but at least he’ll be able to return it to his bandmate. Even though he won’t know how it got there in the first place.  
  
**END**  


Play again?  


### > Knock on the second door.

At the first knock, a head pokes out the door– a distinctly robotic head. Red eyes flicker as you hold up the phone. Before you can say a word, Havve snatches it from you, and promptly slams the door in your face.  
  
**END**

Play again?  


### > Knock on the third door.

You knock on the door, and a few moments later, a head with a pylon helmet on pokes out.  
  
“Oh, hello there!” Sung greets you with a smile before he pulls the door open all the way. Other than the helmet, he’s wearing casual clothes. “Need something?” 

> Explain your situation.  
> Run like the wind.  


### > Explain your situation.

You explain how you found the phone onstage, and Sung just laughs.  
  
“Oh, shit,” he says, “Thank you, that’d be mine. I gotta stop doing that.” He takes the phone and pockets it before he pulls you into a hug, one with perhaps a bit too much strength behind it. You may be a little out of breath, but at least you get to return home knowing you’ve done a good deed.  
  
**END**

Play again?  


### > Run like the wind.

You completely lose your nerve and bolt back down the hall. Seriously? What the fuck? 

> Give the phone to the merch guy.  
> Leave the phone back where you found it.  
> Cut your losses and take it home.  


### > Leave the phone back where you found it.

You leave the phone onstage and walk away as inconspicuously as you can. At least you tried?  
  
**END**

Try again?  


### > Cut your losses and take it home.

What… no? What exactly do you plan to do with a phone you can’t even unlock?? Goodness gracious. 

Try again!  


### > Knock on the fourth door.

The door opens soon after, and a very confused Phobos is standing before you. 

> Explain your situation.  
> Run like the wind.  


### > Knock on the fourth door.

Phobos nods and holds his hand out for the phone. You swear you hear a ‘thank you’ as you pass it over, but it sounds distant, and you don’t see his head move at all. Huh.  
  
**END**

Play again?  



End file.
